


Kingliger

by Tilly



Series: Zoids Drabbles [2]
Category: Zoids
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly/pseuds/Tilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kingliger scouts the Devil's Maze; today is not its lucky day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingliger

**Author's Note:**

> Zoids Fanatic mentioned nobody really writes about Kingligers. This resulted. (I _like_ Kingligers. I promise.)

The rocks are treacherous, punctuated in sandglass and sinkholes. The Kingliger navigates with grace beyond its Shield cousins, claws hardly touching the ground yet each step carefully placed. Born and engineered for a world not its own, the Liger's white-and-gold coat is defiant, a reminder of the sunshine back home.

Its pursuers run faster. They've lived on Nyx their entire life, and know every twist and turn of the Devil's Maze. Black dogs corner the Kingliger: cliffs on one side, lava the other.

In the heat haze, laser blades light up, and the once-scout prepares to die.


End file.
